Spirits of the Swords
by Pricklefritz
Summary: GhiraFi! Please read, because it's difficult to explain. First, this is sorta novelized, but with a huge twist! The master sword gets captured by Ghirahim! Will Ghirahim and Fi develop an unlikely friendship? Will they go even further? TO BE REWRITTEN
1. The beginning

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 1

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V

_Who'd ever think that I would fall in love? It's sick, really. I hate that word. **Love**. I held a note I found in the middle of the forest. I glared at it in disgust as I read it over and over...But, I felt, deep in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't deny that I liked the thought of love..._

_I'm sorry. That was not the beginning. Maybe I should start from when it first happened and go from there..._

_It was a rainy day. Perfect. I loved rainy days. Rainy days never contained their emotions. When it was just a light drizzle, the sky cried. When it was a strong storm, the sky was angry. That is the way I like to see nature. I always hated nature though. It's twisting vines and old angel oak trees were sickening. I only liked the rain. I loved terror. I loved gloomy days. I love wild storms that cause destruction. I didn't like the sky. I loved the sky. Occasionally, I would like clear mornings. But there is one part of the sky I hated the most of all. There were islands floating around above the thick layer of clouds. Not just any island. It was the island was sent to the sky by the goddess a long time ago. That retched goddess._

_Anyway, I went off for my morning stroll. I carried no umbrella. I could hear the rain drizzle on my back. You could have heard the droplet's 'plink' when it hit my back miles away. I looked around me. I could see nothing but thick fog rolling in. The deserted place was quickly populated by puddles. The rain started drizzle faster. I got to go back. I honestly had no place to go. My 'home' was just a rundown cabin. It was furnished, and I hunted for food. The forest kept my place shady. But alas, I could not see so well in the fog. I started to quicken my pace until it turned in to a light jog. My bare feet ran along the mushy earth and the wet grass as I ran to my cabin. I quickly, almost violently, opened the door. I could hear thunder clap when I closed the door. _

_I sighed. I was safe. I quickly ran over to the fire place to start a fire. I got that started and ran over to the stove top. I got some vegetables that I picked yesterday out and started to heat up water. I added meat, carrots, celery, and more to make a stew and cooked it on the stove top. I pulled up a rocking chair and rocked next to the warm fireplace, waiting for the cooking stew..._

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

I sat there in the temple. The chosen hero will come soon. I could feel some chaos that triggered my senses. Something big will arrive. I looked up tot the sacred symbol. The Triforce. Long ago, evil spread on the surface. Our goddess and my creator, Hylia, sent an island here to the sky to protect the Hylians. She died that day. She gave her own life to save her people. I glared at the floor with some feeling I could not express. I could hear footsteps entering the temple. I then quickly regained composure.

"Hello?" The hero's voice bounced off the walls of the temple.

"Master..." I quickly hovered over to the young male.

He looked around the place.

"Up here, Master." I informed.

He gasped at my sight. I swooped gracefully down to his level, eye to eye.

"Master..." I examined his features.

He had dirty blond hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes.

"Welcome." I greeted.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Fi." I replied.

He gave me a suspicious look and scanned my whole body.

"You should know your quest by now, Master. Pull out the sword from this pedestal." I glided behind the sword.

His eyes narrowed, but loosened once he saw the legendary sword. He ran over to it and inspected it.

"This sword?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." I replied.

He grabbed the hilt of the sword. He sighed as he slowly lifted it up from it's pedestal. He looked at the blade to the end of the sword.

"I can't- I don't-" He stuttered.

"Master, It is your destiny." I said.

His hand trembled, but then he braced himself.

"I know." He said.

"Let's proceed." I said.

And I gracefully did a back flip the into sword. Also know as my vessel to carry my spirit.

Dark sword spirit P.O.V.

_I woke up to the smell of nearly done soup. My vision was blurry from sleep. I quickly stumbled over to the stove to stir the liquid in the pot. I turned the stove off, for it will cook with it's own heat, anyway. I looked in the cupboards to find a bowl to pour the stew in. I put my bowl on the counter top and tapped my foot on the rotten wood. I have to move soon. This place is gross. The decaying walls and ugly, faded color really bothers me. I looked at the ground and glared at a bug in disgust. Well, this was better than nothing. Honestly, I didn't like thinking like that. It made me sound like those weak beings. Hylians. The word gave me a bittersweet taste in my mouth, poisoning my tongue. _

_I took out a spoon to scoop out the soup from the pot. I walked over to the table with no chair. I dragged the rocking chair to the table I took the spoon and sipped my soup quietly. I sat there in silence, thinking of my future. Then I felt it. A shimmer of hope. I felt a rush or spark of energy pulse throughout the whole forest. I stood up._

"_The time has come." I said, proceeding to my destiny._


	2. The Journey

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 2

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

**Flashback**

"We must be on our way, use this tablet to move forward." I said, using my powers to summon a stone.

"Okay. Where do I put it?" My Master, Link, asked.

"Place the stone here." I said, motioning to a square hole in the wall.

Link nodded and pushed the tablet into it's place. The goddess statue rumble, and shot out light. Then, a beam emitted from the clouds.

"I have to go there?" Link guessed.

"Yes, Master. Our destination is the Faron Woods." I said to my new Master, and we headed towards the light.

**End Flashback**

We arrived a the Faron Woods only to be greeted by pouring rain and soggy earth.

"Bleh!" Master exclaimed when his boots sank in the mud.

"Watch your step, Master." I said.

"Fi," He said with a frustrated sigh, "Never mind."

I nodded and tried my best to pull him out of the mud.

"Thanks." He smiled, continuing to run.

Master ran quickly and stopped to catch his breath.

"Master, there is a temple ahead." I pointed out.

"Right." He gasped and coughed. "What temple is that?" He asked.

"That is the Sealed temple." I informed.

"Obviously." Link chuckled, "We _are _at the Sealed Grounds after all, aren't we?"

"Yes, Master. Let's proceed." I said.

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_I was walking on the grass to my destination. I could feel the aura of light that surrounded the area. Only one being can submit that much light. Hylia. She was now once again walking on the surface...A pity she chose a form of a mortal girl...Nevertheless, Hylia killed my master; and only she is the key to unseal him from his prison. My plan now was to seek out the mortal girl and use her power...I was walking along, lost in my thoughts, until I realized I was in my sword spirit form. Silly me! I should be proper, and introduce myself as a Hylian. As low as it seems, it IS most suitable for this situation. It might be most suitable for my presentation also; As the Demon Lord Ghirahim. I changed back to my Hylian from and continued the search._

_Then, beyond the bushes and shrubs I heard voices. A male and a female. I peered through a tiny hole in the bushes and found a young male teen dressed in green clothing. He had a green tunic, hat, and a sword in a blue case. He wore light brown pants and brown knee high boots. A blue-haired female hovered next to him. Her only colors were blue, purple, green, black, and gold. Her 'arms' were more like cloths and were both split into different colors; Purple and Blue. She wore a short purple dress with gold embedded on the sides. Here tights were black with green criss-crosses forming an X pattern. Her shoes were black with golden buckles. She had a gem on her chest, the outline was outlined with gold metal and the gem with crystal blue._

_'**That must be the Fi. The OTHER sword spirit.**' I thought to myself, '**But who was that boy dressed in green? They must be headed towards the sealed temple.**'_

_It was pretty obvious the child came from the sky. A sky child. He must also be the new chosen hero. How cute._

_'**He has a lot to learn before he can save the world.**' I thought to myself again._

_Another pity that I shall have to kill him before he proceeds. I sighed and continued to stalk him._

"I hope Zelda is safe! She could of died in that storm!" _The young boy said to Fi._

"No fear, Master Link. As long as you can dowse for her, she is alive." _Fi replied to Link._

_'__**Link, eh?**__' I thought._

_So he was the hero! And Hylia reborn...Her name was Zelda? And last but not least, Fi. I read about her in my studies...The spirit of the Master Sword. Again, pitiful. She won't last long either. I smiled. The goddess is making this game too easy. She expects a boy to fight the demons with THAT wretched blade. HA! I grin in the face of my victory that is about to come. Good luck to Link and his puny goddess, for they are going to need it. Then I warped to the Faron Woods where I was sure to meet the boy._

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

My master and I entered the sealed temple. Master Link looked around the wide and open area.

"Come up here, child..." I heard.

Link faced in the direction where the voice was coming from. We saw an old lady, with a red tent on her head. Her dress stopped at her ankles and were outlined with gold. She wore a bracelet on her left hand.

"Welcome." She spoke.

Her eyes were covered with a hoodie like thing and her long braid wrapped around the hoodie. She made a spiral with the rest of her braid and let it dangle in front of her like a clock.

"Come up, Child." She said.

Link hesitantly moved forward, but showed no fear. The lady stood up and brushed the dirt off herself.

"Hello. I am the resident of the sealed temple; Guardian of the sealed grounds. I feel heroism in you. Tell me, is that the Master sword you have in your possession?" She asked.

Link looked behind him and stared at the sword for a long time.

"Yes." He finally replied.

The lady sighed.

"You have a long mission in front of you." She said.


	3. The Girl and Kikwis

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 3

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_I warped to the Faron Woods, next to the bird statue. I could almost see the whole forest on top of my perch. I knew that the boy, Link would arrive here soon. He would eventually-...Who is that? There was a young girl passing by. She was wearing white clothes and was holding a harp. Who was she?_

_'**I should go and introduce myself.**' I thought._

_I viciously smiled thinking it was a lost girl. Hopefully I will get to suck the life out of her. Maybe. I brushed my cape and my garments trying to look appropriate for this occasion. Sticks, dry mud, twigs, and dirt were brushed off. Time to meet her. I walked down of my safe little nest and walked up behind her._

"_Hello." I said._

"Oh my! And just who might you be?" She asked.

"_My, my. Pardon, Miss. My name is Ghirahim." I replied._

"Well, hello Ghirahim. My name is Zelda. Nice to meet you!" She said.

"_Ah, so you are Zelda? I heard you came from a long distant...er...Country..." I said, pointing to the sky._

"Do they talk about me a lot around here?" She asked worriedly.

"_No. But once they find out, you will be the talk of the world." I smiled evilly._

"Why? Do you know something?" She snapped.

"_Yes. But now is not the time to talk. Would you mind if I escort you to the Skyview temple?" I kept my smile._

"Why? do I need to?" She crossed her arms.

"_The spring. You must go there to cleanse it." I said, pretending to be on her side._

"How is THAT possible?" She asked.

"_Just, go or stay? Things might get much more harder if you don't come with me." I said._

"Oh! Right the nice lady at the Sealed Grounds said I had to. Alright! I will go with you." She agreed.

"_Good! Now, let's make haste!" I held out my hand._

"Okay. I don't to get in your way, but if you insist, very well." She held out her hand.

_I took it and began to take her to her destination. _

_'**Things are going exactly as planned**.' I thought and smiled in success._

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

"So, we go that way, right Fi?" Link asked.

We were in the Faron woods. The trees twisted in every direction, new bugs seemed to appear in every corner, and rivers just appeared out of thin air where ever we went.

"Yes, Master." I said.

Out in the sea of trees, we saw an opening.

"Light!" Link cried out.

He ran until we were out of the shade and into the blinding light.

"Ah it feels good. Right Fi?" Link asked, soaking up the sun like a sponge.

"I don't know what you mean, master. I have no record of how the sun felt." I said.

Link frowned.

"Honestly Fi, sometimes I wish you were human." Link sighed.

"I am sorry, Master. Are you ready to proceed?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

We walked until we found a huge mountain of dirt.

"What is this?" Link asked curiously.

"Quuuu quuuuu." Said the mountain of dirt.

Then, a big pear-shaped thing rose from the dirt. Master looked in amazement as the pile of dirt turned into a...well, pear-shaped...giant...

"Quuuu quuuu...Who dares trespass onto my domain?" The giant spoke.

"M-my apologies, er..." Master spoke.

"Bucha. I am the Kikwi elder. Quuuu quuuu." Bucha said.

"Bucha. I did not mean to trespass. I was only going through here to help my friend who fell down here. Her name is Zelda." Link said.

"Quuuuuu...Zelda, eh? Quuuu quuuu...Yes, a girl did pass through here...I know not her name quuuu..., But she did say she was going to the Skyview Temple. Quuuuu quuuuu." Bucha said.

"Oh! Fi come on! Let's find that temple!" Link started to run.

"QUUUUU! Wait!" Bucha shouted.

"Yes?" Link asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I admire your courage and sacrifices! Please, take this item! Quuuu." Bucha said.

He went back on the ground, face first, and his little bush sprouted and there was something in it!

"Master Link...Get the item that is in the top of the elder." I said.

Link backed away and ran as quick as possible, arriving on the top of the elder. Link grabbed the item.

"It's a sling shot!" Master exclaimed.

"Yes. Quuuu. It would be useful for your journey!" Bucha said.

"Okay! Fi let's go!" And with that, he ran off.

"Good luck, Link. You are going to need it...Quuuuu quuu..."


	4. Secretly Evil

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 4

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_We were now at the entrance of the temple. Zelda was still clinging on my elbow. I could feel that she is scared...But of what? Her journey? The demons out there?_

"Ghirahim...I-I'm scared." She confessed.

"_Oh really? Why is that?" I asked._

"It's just so sudden! All of this just happening at the same time, Finding out that there is actually a surface! It's just too much to take in...I-I don't know what to do!" Zelda cried on my shoulder.

"_Shhh...Everything with be alright..." I stroked her hair._

"What am I going to do?" Zelda asked.

"_Complete your mission. Purify the springs and play the role of the goddess reborn." I replied._

_Silence._

"_Are you feeling any better?" I asked._

"A little. Let's proceed." She said, leading me into the Skyview temple.

Zelda stumbled behind, tripping on roots and pebbles.

"Ghirahim?" Zelda called out.

Zelda was far from where I was standing.

"_Yes?" I asked._

"I can't go on. My knee is bleeding." I studied her face carefully.

She sniffled.

"I-I...I want to go home!" Zelda cried out.

I teleported to her.

"_Shhh...You have a mission. You have to learn to toughen up. And crying won't get you anywhere." I grimaced._

I wiped the remains of her tears that were streaming down he face with my thumb.

"_Shall we proceed?" I asked, picking her up bridal style_.

She nodded slowly and a little reluctantly. She held my neck for support as I removed one hand to snap my fingers. Then, I teleported to the spring.

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

We shortly arrived at the Skyview temple, after all my Master had ran all the way there to catch up with Zelda.

"Do you see that?" My Master pointed at something in the distance.

"Yes, Master. I calculate that the building you see is 94% the Skyview temple." I informed.

"Thanks Fi." My Master thanked.

After climbing many rocks and crossing bridges, we were finally at the Skyview temple gate. My Master tried pushing it, but I wouldn't budge.

"What shall I do now?" Link threw his arms up and hopelessly dropped them.

"Have you looked around your surroundings, Master?" I asked, "For example, I detect a switch that will allow you to open the door."

"Around here?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Link." I replied.

"Hey! Look! I stone with words on it!" And without a second thought, ran over to the stone tablet.

It read: _Throw a stone where the bird gazes apon._

"What does THAT mean?" My master asked.

"Master, I am not quite sure, but you might want to look around the surroundings of the door." I told him.

"Right." He agreed and went right to work.

After a couple minutes of examining each square inch of the place, he finally found the switch..

"Ah-ha! I found it! Is this the switch?" My Master pointed at the pink diamond on the ceiling.

"Master, it is 97% the switch you are looking for." I informed.

My Master took out his slingshot and carefully aimed at the diamond. He did hit it with precision and ran into the temple.

"Master, you mustn't be hasty! There are great dangers in this temple, stronger than the ones you previously met up with. Master, stay sharp and cautious." I informed.

"Alright!" My Master ran along as I back flipped back into the Master sword.

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

"_Zelda. Where do you live? Normally I don't see people walking around where I live." I asked._

"I live in Skyloft. It's small, but a very busy place. I just fell down here because of a tornado." She replied.

"_Is there anybody you especially like?" I asked._

"Well, Link and I are really good friends! I bet he is down here right now!" Zelda laughed at her thought.

I nodded to let her know I was listening. So this Link boy sounded certain and determined that he was going to save her. A pity.

My plan is going just as I imagined. Get the force, pretend to be on her side, and then double cross her! That's just fabulous!


	5. Traitor

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 5

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_I led Zelda to the golden door of the spacious room and opened it. I beckoned her to follow me in, leading Zelda to the end, in front of the Goddess statue. The soulless eyes of the Goddess pierced right through me, but I masked my pain and disgust for the goddess from Zelda and smiled sweetly at her._

"Stand away from her, Ghirahim, you black-hearted demon!" The goddess's voice echo through my mind.

_I smiled wickedly._

_'There is nothing you can do now, goddess.'_ I thought to her.

_The place was sickening, and I felt like the goddess was watching my every move. I could sense her panic for Zelda._

_'You really think I would do that. Really? No, I wouldn't want to destroy the only hope of reviving My Master!' I thought to her again._

"Ghirahim, I will purify the spring now." Zelda said.

"_Okay." I honestly didn't care. _

_Then, I sense something was off._

"Ghirahim?" Zelda asked.

_I sharply turned my head towards her. Time to reveal my secret._

"_It seems that we have a guest." I smiled wickedly._

"Ghirahim?" She asked again.

"_Is it Link?" I asked her, as I sensed the air, "Why yes it is!" I smiled evilly._

"W-what are you?" Zelda asked horrified as I quickly glitched to my regular self.

"_You, are gazing upon the Demon Lord Ghirahim!" I glitched to my regular self again._

"What has gone into you!?" Zelda Asked.

_I snickered evilly._

"_M'dear. I was never on your side. I was sly, and I pretended to be." I confessed my plan._

"But, I trusted you!" Zelda was tearing up.

"_Yes, a foolish mistake. And your little rock in the sky? It will be no more!" I laughed wickedly._

_I shot her a menacing smile._

"No! Don't hurt anybody!" Zelda pleaded.

"_Too late." I smiled as I walked over to the entrance._

"You traitor." She shot as I started to warp.

_Then, with hesitation, I warpped away, trying to shove down Zelda's comment out of my head. As I warpped, I caught a glimpse of a black figure. No! Impa. Gah! No time..._

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

My master stood in the middle of the room. We heard a deep chuckling noise, then, music.

"Hello there." We heard a dark voice welcome us.

"Who's there?" Link asked.

"Fairest greetings, Mortal, who stepped on this land. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim. Though, I prefer my full name, Demon Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not feisty." Ghirahim turned to us.

My master drew his sword.

"Did you just draw your sword? Foolish boy!" Ghirahim chuckled.

"Where is Zelda?!" Link asked, ignoring Ghirahim's remark.

"Ah, when the tornado was created, out of pure evil, it sent her flying down here! I finally had her in my grasp, but that Goddess serving DOG snatched her away from my grasp! I was furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Ghirahim warped away.

I looked around Link to try to sense him, but to no avail.

"I'm surprised you made it in one piece, though this temple." Ghirahim crept behind Link. "I guess I just might kill you. No, I'll just beat you within and inch of your life!" Ghirahim put his hands on Link's shoulders and stuck out his inhumanly long tongue.

"No! I WILL fight YOU!" Link challenged.

"Alright." Ghirahim smiled menacingly. "Let's dance!"

Ghirahim held his fingers out and started to walk towards Link.

_What is this? A trick, maybe?_ I thought as I analyzed his movements.

Link went at him with full charge. He swung his sword and hit Ghirahim...but he didn't hit Ghirahim.

"Foolish, I tell you!" Ghirahim chuckled as he held the sword with his two fingers.

"What?!" Link panicked.

Ghirahim smiled his sickening smile and yanked the sword out of Link's struggling hand.

"Gah!" Link stumbled forward by the sudden tug.

Ghirahim twirled the sword around.

"What lovely weapon. What happens if I use it on it's own master?" Ghirahim looked at the detail.

Ghirahim aimed the sword at Link.

"Master! Be careful!" I shouted as Ghirahim flung the sword at Link.

The sword barely managed to cut Master's face, but it only nicked his cheek.

Ghirahim licked his lips.

This was going to be a tough battle.


	6. A Sword Beautiful Without Beauty

The Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 6

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_I laughed in enjoyment at he struggled to get his sword out of my grasp._

"Gah!" He jolted forward as I yanked it out of his hand, then slashed his back.

_I looked at the sword I carried in my hand. It looked so complete and perfected._

"_I do like your sword...LINK." I said, pointing it to him, "Maybe you don't need it."_

_Link groaned and rubbed his back. He turned to me with determination in his eyes._

"Give me back my sword!" Link shouted and immediately got up to his feet, trying to tackle me down.

_I warped away, making Link slam his head onto the brick wall. Link groaned again, but got up and looked around to find me._

"Ghirahim..." Was the last thing he said before passing out from the blow he took.

_I appeared, sitting next to him with the Master sword in my hand._

"_Tsk, Tsk, Link. You're the so-called hero, eh? I expected a much stronger, let's see, foe if you must call it." I licked the sword, "I appreciate you giving me the sword, Link. Wise choice. I guess we shall see each other soon...well, if you manage to stay alive, that is."_

_With a menacing laugh, I teleported to my cabin where I am sure he will never find me._

_Upon arriving, I slammed the door and laid the sword down on the rotting table._

"_Now, come on, Goddess sword. Show me your spirit." I laughed._

_My fingers trailed up and down the blade of the magnificent sword._

"_I want to meet you..." I said in a taunting tone._

_Nothing._

"_Fine. Have it your way." I shouted and engulfed the sword into pure darkness._

_Everything was black..._

_After sometime, the dust of my magic cleared up. I coughed then fanned some away from my face. Sitting there, on the table was the blue-and-purple girl from earlier. Fi, she was named. Named by Hylia._

"_At last." I smiled._

_She said nothing, but stared at my with her empty eyes._

"_Not even a 'Hello'?" I questioned._

_She shook her head. I growled._

"_So tell, me...Oh, goddess sword, What is your name?" I asked, circling her._

"You know already...Ghirahim." She spat with her smooth-as-glass voice, then sighed, "My name is Fi."

_No, we haven't met before, but we did know about each other. Everything has a dark side. Even the purest things that the Goddess Hylia created. I smiled._

"_That's better." I said, then turned away from her, "I suppose you know I'm..."_

_I turned my head to her._

"_Holding you hostage..." I trailed off, "But that's just the way it is."_

_Suddenly, there was voice...in my head...much more menacing than Hylia...more than myself. Everything went black..._

_**'Ghirahim...'** Someone called out._

_'What? Where- where am I?' I asked myself._

_**'Ghirahim...It's me, Demise...Your master...'**__Said the voice._

_'M-Master? What is it?' I asked._

_**'I have contacted you to tell you that...you have a place...a better place to be.' **Master explained._

_'Where, Master?' I asked._

_**'The Dark World. Teleport there...I give it to you...It shall be your domain...'** Demise said._

_'Yes, Master. I shall see it done.' I said._

_Then, I heard nothing. I opened my eyes. Everything was bright and sunny. I looked around. I was still in my cabin. I tried to remember what happened, and I all came back to me._

"_FI!" I shot up from my lying position._

_I looked around more furiously. I glanced over to the table only to find the Master sword placed there neatly._

_I traced the blade with my fingers. The soft metal might have felt smooth to the touch, but it was as painful as a bed of nails to me. It was magnificent, yet hideous. Beautiful without beauty._

_Dark World. I remembered what had happened. There is one logical explanation on how my master was able to contact me. The seal was finally weakening. After all these years, there is a chance. The weak hero, the light maiden, and the goddess serving dog might not stand a chance. After all...I do have the sword. I am in possession of the Master Sword._

_In my mind, now, we have already triumphed._


	7. The Dark World

Spirits of the Swords

Chapter 7

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_It had never occurred to me that I had no idea where the dark world was. Holding the blade of evil's bane in my hand, standing in a thicket of trees...that wasn't my ideal idea of 'teleport'. I frowned at this and continued to walk aimlessly in the woods. With the Master Sword in my hand, I cut down some vegetation and some annoying trees and plants. Soon, I came to a clearing. There was a waterfall hiding an entrance made of gold. However, I could have seen it clearly with my keen eyes. I brushed it off, keeping it in mind, but not foremost, and walked up to an entrance of something. Upon entering, I saw the great dragon who protected this neck of the woods, Faron. THE Faron. I hid behind some rocks and looked at what she was doing. Soon, I heard soothing music, that stabbed my ears like hundreds of needles. I fell to my knees, and clutched my head, of course, dropping the sword in the process. Faron abruptly stopped singing, and looked over her shoulder to my hiding spot. She failed to notice me, but she saw the Master Sword, and gasped._

"He has come at last." Faron mumbled, and swooped down gracefully to get a hold of the sword.

_Just then, I launched some of my razor sharp diamond. She cried out in pain, and recoiled. Her eyes skimmed, for lack of a better word, the ground while clutching her wound with her fishy palm. I chuckled my deepest chuckle, then appeared from my hiding spot._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you," I bowed, grinning evilly, "Faron."_

"Ghirahim!" She gasped, and narrowed her eyes in anger, "What are you doing here?"

"_I figured that I could find myself in the dark world, but I know not the way..." I said, and picked up the Master Sword. I could feel her gaze burning onto my back, "It was only luck that I came upon you...I would have never guessed you lived in a cave. My, I sure am lucky, am I? Now I have the chance to kill you!"_

_And with that, I launched a razor sharp sword at her, piercing her skin and lodging into her stomach. She cried out, and then created a powerful wave to hit me, but I dodged. I shot myself up to her and sliced her arm with the Master Sword. She yelped again, and tumbled to the ground. I put my foot on her neck._

"_Weak," I spat, "is what you are."_

_She scowled and I laughed. I snapped my fingers and she immediately became smaller than her original size._

"_See if you like this better." I laughed again, then left her there._

_I turned to leave, but stopped suddenly stopped in my tracks._

"_Oh...and...where is the Dark World located?" I asked her._

_She glared to me._

"_Tell me and I'll spare your life." I said, pointing the Master Sword at her neck._

"..." She looked away, "Down beneath the earth. You find the entrance at the center of the three realms."

_I smirked and pulled the blade back._

"_Thank you for your cooperation." I said, and knocked her out unconscious._

Light Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

I exited my sword as I was commanded to. I was once more face to face with my nemesis, Ghirahim. My face gave away no emotion. I spoke not a word.

"So," He started, "what have you been up to?"

"I was in a temporary sleep. Whenever I enter that sword, I, as the Hylians call it, take a nap. Until there is information I need to share or until I am called out, I shall remain completely and utterly silent." I informed with the most mono-toned voice I could manage.

"Yes, yes, I see." Ghirahim rubbed his chin.

"What do you want?"

"I demand directions to the Dark Realm."

"I cannot help you. I have been created for my master and solely him." I replied.

I felt a strange sensation on my shoulder; something cold. I looked at it to find a diamond piecing me. I looked back at Ghirahim, whose face was twisted with anger. The scene itself made me want to laugh, but I contained such emotion.

"I deeply apologize," I said, not truly meaning it, "I am made completely of metal. I was constructed to never feel pain."

"TELL ME!" He shouted, clenching his teeth and fist tightly.

"I shall not."

I felt something come in contact with my face, making me fall backwards upon contact. There was just shock, but nothing else. Ghirahim walked up to me and grasped my chin with his gloved hand.

"I have had enough fighting for today. Things will get much worse if you do not follow my orders." Ghirahim sneered, his nostrils flared and eyes narrow with rage.

"You are forgetting that fact that I have magic also, are you?" I asked, floating back up away from his grasp.

Ghirahim tightened his grip on the Master Sword he had in his hand. He grabbed me by the wrist again, and brought me close so I was face to face with him. He put the sharp tip of the sword on my diamond, which was my life force and source of power. He obviously knew it was my weak spot.

"Don't tempt me." He hissed. I stared into his deep brown eyes blankly, then sighed reluctantly.

"There is a path through the Sealed Grounds." I muttered, breaking myself away from his gaze.

"You will show me when I get there." He warned, and held up the Master Sword to my eye level.

I nodded, again reluctantly.

"You are no longer needed." He stated simply.

And with that, I returned to the safety of the sword.


	8. Update: Responding to Reviews & Previews

*Comes out with body-sized shield*

HOLY FRICK IT'S BEEN A YEAR! *Leaves, comes back with armor*

HI! It's you're fellow Author of this story...**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!** I know, I deserve every tin-foil ball thrown to me, but give me a chance to explain. I apologize deeply for not updating this story in AGES (I thank the followers still following this story, though. Thanks for not abandoning me!). Whelp, I thought that maybe today was time for me to show my lazy butt and finally give a small (not story) update.

First, I would like to say I was really busy (Still am!) writing other stories (But I have NOT forgotten this one!) and recently, I've been working on making my Halloween costume, hence why I have not been able to update ANYTHING. Oh, and of course, you can't leave out the school factor that plays in this problem.

Second, I would like to reply to the guest reviews...so here goes.

Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

SiriWesen: Omg thank you so much. I'm glad my story make you feel this way! I know how hard it is to find some Ghirafi, so I glad to know someone shares my feels.

Anon Reader: Of course I'm still updating (Slowly). Thank you very much for your criticism. When I write, this is exactly what I look for in comments. First off, I would like to say I started this back in the sixth grade (if you can believe it!), so pardon my ignorance in the early chapters! I realize the short sentences and the plethora of 'I,' and I totally agree with you. I would like you to know that I decided to make this a rough draft, not necessarily the final product. Over the years, my writing has improved dramatically, so I plan to re-write this after I finish this version (So I guess, in a way, this is a script). In the later version (And possibly the later chapters) will have much more character toning and development, and, of course, more detailed descriptions of basically everything. Lastly, I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing this story, and for telling me where I can improve and what might be wrong with the story. I don't take it as being rude, and I'll definitely take it into consideration. Thank you, thank you and I'll see what I can do! (And I guess this means you can look forward to a redone version of this story soon. Thank you~!

And now, I would like to announce that I have not really finished the newest chapter yet, and I think it's going to be a while before I do. Hold on to your horses! I have a small surprise. I'm going to post what I wrote in the chapter so far, so you guys can get a sneek peek at what's to come!

**Story**:

Dark Sword Spirit's P.O.V.

_The grass and mud under my feet smushed when I took a step in it. The murky air surrounded me, and the atmosphere itself told me I had made it to the Sealed Grounds._

"_Alright, Fi," I spat. She gracefully flipped out of the sword. Her eyes stared at me, emotionless as usual, "Now where do we go."_

"..." She stayed silent, then inhaled the damp air, "I sense that there is a 98% chance that there is a tunnel to the Dark World in the middle of this area."

"_Where?" I enunciated through my teeth, my eyes piercing hers._

"Down," She stated again, her chin turning to the middle of the seemingly endless spiral.

_I stared down, as smile curling on my lips. Yes, this was the place, alright._

...

Yeah, that's is. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! As I explained before, I'm working on it.

...

Well, that's really it... That's all I have to say...

Bye! Until next update! Hang tight!


End file.
